


kokichi oma gets stuck in a door knob and fucking dies

by MarsSamaDesu



Series: kokichi chronicles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsSamaDesu/pseuds/MarsSamaDesu
Summary: cockitchy gets stuck in a doorknob and breaks the fbarics of realuity
Series: kokichi chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	kokichi oma gets stuck in a door knob and fucking dies

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u chrono

so

um

cockitchy oma was wondering where the motherefucking sound fo crying people  
comign from thew mothercfuking basement  
cocktichy went to the basement with chiak and succi

"succi-kun im scared pls letg me get the succ" cockitchy said

"no cockitchy stop being a fucking pussy we cnaj do the fuck later" chiak said

cokitchy started crying "asndjasjdhashdkhasdhkjashkjdhkjhakdhkjashkjdhkjhkjs" cockitchy cried

"shut ur fucking mouth before i put my cock in ur itchy" succi said

"omg really daddy" eh said

"hakjashkjdahskhdhakh no" succi replu an d cocktichy cried  
syucci and chiak did no care anymore

coktichy and chiak and succi went downstair ds and the fucfk sound got louder  
btui when they got to the basement door cockitchy notcied there was something off with the air  
cocktichy merged into the fucking doorknob

like the fcuking dragon ball z fusion  
succi and chiak did a big gasp

"oh fuck no please not again" succi said

"i am doen with this shduit" chiak dsaid to succi

"me too chair"

cockithcy was crying becaudse he ripped the fbarcis of reality again whenmt he did the vsco miku  
skskskskksksskskksks  
then cockithcy fucking died because of the doorknob  
his body hit the ground and they were like  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" succi did a nut  
"omkg yes he is dead" chiak said

buit when they listen to the soiunds from the door it was a big plot twist

"oh kork pls tei me up with the red rpe ahdkjhaskjhdkjha"

"we shahll do the seesaw psotion"

"raw like gordo fuckuing ramsay"

"wait njjoooisdhfhksdh please kork" sdaid tenkhomo chbashira

"ahgjdgajshghjgahjgdja u fucking fool" kork said

"u will be a ssacrifice to sister" kork continue

"we squish u flat under a press like pancdakes"

"did someone say pancakes" goro akechi said

"waitn b9o go aeway" sister said

chiak and succi looked at eachother

"wjy the fucking tenkhomo sound like the toddlers in my basement"

"hold up" sayak said tumbling down the stairs and hvaing a seizure

"u gon na get beat cokitchy i wish u wewre dead" 11037 said

"oh shit dad pls no-"

que cockkitchy chiak ansd succi screaming bvecause they getting the beat

the end


End file.
